Obey The Hounds
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Sophie is the new wwe diva. She had been unstoppable ever since her debut. What happens when she cross paths with the hounds of justice? Will she join them or disobey them?
1. Chapter 1

New Story. Oh and in this story the shield never broken up.

**Summary:** Sophie is the new wwe diva. She had been unstoppable ever since her debut. What happens when the hounds of justice set their eyes on her. Will she ignore them or obey them?

Sophia walk backstage after her brutal match against AJ Lee. She just beaten AJ for the Divas title. She was overwhelmed. Ever since she walk into the WWE, she wanted to prove to everyone that she's got what it takes to be good and boy did she ever show them. She was in matches against the divas and superstars. They will be days she'll get her ass kick but she will keep getting up. The best match she has ever had was when she went against CM Punk. There was ladders, chairs, tables. It was brutal. She didn't win the match but she got lots of respect from Punk and everyone else in the back, including Vince McMahon. Suddenly she heard screaming and saw some of her friends come up to congratulate her.

"That match was awesome." Summer Rae said

"You kick AJ ass big time." Nikki Bella said and hug her.

"Thank everyone. I'm just happy I got to beat her and win the title." Sophie said

"We gotta celebrate. We're going to the club tonight and your coming with us." Brie said

"Oh I don't know. I just wanna relax tonight." Sophie said

"Relax? No way. You need to celebrate your win." Brie said. Suddenly she heard clapping and they all turned around and saw Randy Orton.

"Great job Sophie. Who knew you had it in you."

"What the hell do you want Orton?" Sophie asked

"It's quite simple really, I want a match. One on one." He said

"You want to fight me? You sure you wanna do that." She said and smiled.

"Oh I'm sure. You haven't fight me yet and I can assure you that you won't win."

"And how do you know that." Sophie asked. Suddenly The Shield came up beside him and glare down at her. Sophie frown at them and then look back at Randy. Sophie knew all about The Shield. They were unstoppable as well. They destroy anyone that came into their match.

"You're gonna sick your boys on me Orton." Sophie said

"If it has to come to that, so be it." He said

"Wow. You can't fight me one on one. You need your lap dogs to do your dirty work." Sophie said, getting in Randy face. The Shield moved closer to her but Randy stop them.

"It's okay boys. You want me one on one, that's fine. The Shield can stay behind."

"Good." Sophie said and walk away with her friends.

"Can yo believe him." Sophie said.

"Are you sure you wanna do this." Nikki asked

"Yes. I'm not gonna back away from this. He wants to fight, we'll fight."

"But it's Randy Orton." Summer Rae said

"I got this. I hope now Orton is. Now let's go celebrate."

* * *

The next day - Raw

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome my guest Sophie." Renée Young said and the crowd cheer for her.

"Hey Renée."

"Last night you beat AJ for the divas title. Tonight you go one on one with Randy Orton. Are you at all nervous."

"I won't lie, yes I'm nervous but I have been in the ring with guys before so I know what I'm getting myself into."

"But this is Randy Orton were talking about. The viper. He's dangerous." Renée said

"I know but I can handle him. I have handle guys like Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Big Show and Kane. I can handle Randy Orton." Sophie said and walk away.

* * *

"This match is schedule for one fall. Introducing first from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, she is the new wwe divas champion, Sophie." Lillian Garcia announce.

"That Sophie sure is pretty." The King said

"She's to young for you." JBL said

Suddenly Randy Orton music hits and he comes out. The match was underway and Sophie slap Randy across the face, the crowd cheering. Randy turn his head and glare at her and push her down. Sophie look up at Randy and got mad. She got up and tackle him, throwing punches to his face. Randy push her off him and he started kicking her in the stomach. Randy grab her hair and push her in the corner of the ring. He was about to punch her but Sophie duck under his arm and started punching him some more. Suddenly The Shield music started playing.

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield_

Sophie got off Randy and look through the crowd and saw The Shield standing there.

"Come on. I'm not scare of you three." She said. The Shield just kept smiling at her. Suddenly she turned around and Randy gave her a RKO. He pinned her for the win.

"Well that was not how I saw this going." Michael Cole said.

"I told you. You can't beat me." Randy said and started laughing. Sophie rolled out of the ring to grab a chair, then went back inside and hit Randy in the back. She kept hitting him a couple of times. The Shield hop over the barricade and surrounded the ring. Sophie look all around her and saw The Shield. Roman Reigns, the powerhouse of the group got inside the ring, as the other two member Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins distracts her. She turn around and saw Roman running towards her but she moved out-of-the-way and he spear Dean Ambrose. Sophie laugh and run out of the ring and up the ramp.

"This isn't over little girl." Seth shouted, "You better watch your back."

* * *

Smackdown: Backstage Segment

Sophie was getting ready for her match against Eva Marie tonight. Nikki and Brie Bella walk up to her to talk with her.

"Girl what you did on Monday night raw was insane." Nikki said

"I know. I gotta watch my back now though. The Shield isn't to happy and I can imagine how Randy is feeling after those chair shots." Sophie said

"I'm just glad you got out of that ring before The Shield hurt you." Brie said.

"You got that right." Sophie said, "But they think I'm scare of The Shield and I'm not." She said. Brie and Nikki eyes widen and was looking behind Sophie. She turned around and saw The Shield standing there.

"You girls can leave now." Roman said

"Sophie." Brie said and touch her shoulder.

"It's okay. I got this. You two can go." Sophie said. Nikki and Brie left without saying another word.

"What do you three want?" She asked

"You know The Viper isn't happy what you did to him." Seth said

"Does it look like I care. And you three have some nerve talking to me. You made me lose my match." She said and they laugh at her.

"Such a big mouth you got there. Maybe we should kick in it. What do you say boys." Dean said. Wow he really is crazy, Sophie thought.

"Dean that's not why were here. Look we came to talk to you not fight you." Seth said

"Talk to me about what?" Sophie asked

"We've had our eyes set on you for a while. We like your wrestling skills not only in the ring but on the mic and we talk with Triple H and he agrees that you should join us." Seth said. Suddenly Sophie started laughing.

"Join you? With The Authority? Hell no." She said

"Not The Authority. With us." Roman said

"With you? Join The Shield? Again I say hell no." She said

"Can we do it now." Dean asked, making Sophie frown.

"Yes do it now." Seth said as him and Dean grab Sophie

"What are you doing? Let me go." She said, as they pick her up and put her on Roman shoulders.

"Oh my god no. Their gonna give her a Triple Powerbomb." Cole said. Suddenly someone came by and attack The Shield.

"It's Cena, Ziggler and Punk." King said, "They just saved Sophie." He said. The Shield got up and ran away.

"This isn't over Sophie." Dean yelled

"Are you okay?" John asked

"I'm fine. Thanks guys." Sophie said. Sophie knew now, she needed to watch out for The Hounds of Justice.

* * *

What do you think? Should I keep writing this story?

R&amp;R please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sophie is the new wwe diva. She had been unstoppable ever since her debut. What happens when the hounds of justice set their eyes on her. Will she ignore them or obey them?**

Chapter Two: Believe In The Shield

**Raw:**

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome my guest at this time, Sophie." Renee Young said. Sophie walk over to Renee and the crowd cheers.

"Sophie last week on Raw, The Shield target you. Why do you think they want from you?" She asked

"I'm not sure Renee and I really don't care."she said.

"But aren't you worried what they might do to you." Renee said

"I'm not afraid of The Shield. They walk around here with the authority thinking they own the place." She said, "Here's what I have to say, I'm opening a challenge. I want to fight you boys." she said. Suddenly Sophie heard clapping and saw The Shield coming towards her. The fans started booing them.

"Did you hear that boys, she wants to fight us." Seth said

"Maybe we should teach her a lesson." Dean said. Sophie started laughing and look over at Renee.

"Do you believe these three." she said, "Their gonna teach me a lesson." she said and suddenly Roman grab her and push her up against a wall.

"Listen her little girl, were not playing games here."

"And neither am I, so let me go before I kick your ass." she said, glaring at them.

"Do you have any idea who your dealing with." Roman said

"Yeah a couple of assholes." Sophie said. Roman let her go and look over at Dean and Seth.

"Boys I think maybe we need to teach Sophie here a lesson." Roman said, picking Sophie up, and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Let me down." she scream. Dean look over at the camera man and grab his camera.

"The show's over folks." He said and broke the camera.

"Where are they taking her Cole."

"I have no idea King."

* * *

Later in the show John Cena music hit and he walk down the ramp and headed into the ring. He grab a mic and started talking, he did not look happy.

"I've been having a crappy day and now I find out my friend got taken by The Shield. So Shield get your asses down here now." He yelled. The Shield came on the screen and the fans boo them.

"What's the matter John? You seem mad." Dean said

"Where the hell is Sophie."

"Relax she's fine." Dean said, "Well for now anyway." he said and point the camera towards Sophie. She was in a chair, tie up, tears running down her face.

"Oh sweetheart don't cry." Seth said and laugh.

"Look John it's really simple, we want a match." Roman said

"What kind of match."

"Oh I six man tag match. The Shield vs you and two other partners of our choosing." Seth said, "That's if you can find any."

"What's the catch boys." John said

"Whoever wins gets Sophie." Dean said and laugh. Sophie eyes widen and she was mumbling something. Dean pulled of the tape on her mouth and she spit in Dean face.

"John don't do it." she said and Dean put the tape back on her mouth.

"So John boy, do we have a deal." Seth said

"Fine we have a deal." He said

"Great." Roman said and look down at Sophie, "You want her, come get her." he said and push her over as she fell onto the ground, the screen going black. John got out of the ring and headed backstage to find Sophie.

* * *

John got backstage and found Sophie. He took the tape off her mouth and untied her hands. Once she was free, she grab John and hug him.

"Are you okay." He asked

"No." she said and cried.

"Hey I'm not going to let them hurt you okay. You're safe with me." he said. She pulled away from him and started laughing.

"I probably look like a mess."

"Nah you look beautiful girl." he said and she smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." she said and kiss his cheek.

"It's no problem girl."

"Do you have any idea who your going to pick for your partners."

"Yes I just hope they say yes." John said and pick Sophie up, "Come on let me take you back to the doc and see if your okay."

"John I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. I'm gonna head back and get ready for my match tonight against Nikki."

"Are you sure you're okay."

"Yes thank you." she said and walk away.

* * *

After Sophie match with Nikki Bella, she grab a mic and started talking. She had a few words for Nikki Bella.

"Nikki I'm done with you walking around here claiming your the best diva ever. How about we put that to the test. You and me one on one at Summerslam. Hell I'll even put my title on the line." Sophie said. Nikki grab a microphone as well.

"You're on. Once I beat you everyone will see I'm the best around here." She said, dropping the mic and walking away. Sophie shake her head and raise her title, suddenly she heard The Shield music play and look around for them. She quickly got out of the ring, grab a chair and headed back inside, preparing herself for an attack. She saw Seth and Dean near the ramp and look around for Roman. When she turn around she got spear real quick. Roman look down at her and smiled.

"Oh my god Roman just spear Sophie." Cole said

"Get some EMT's in here now." King said. Dean and Seth got into the ring and pick Sophie up.

"Oh no please tell me their not gonna triple power bomb her." Cole said. Dean and Seth place her on Roman shoulders. Suddenly John Cena music hit, and he came out running with Punk and Dolph Ziggler.

"Oh here comes Cena and he's not alone." Cole said. The Shield put Sophie down and started fighting with Cena, Punk and Ziggler. John attack Roman, while Ziggler and Punk the other two. The Shield headed out of the ring and into the crowd. John grab a mic and started talking.

"Looks like I found my partners boys. We'll be seeing you at Summerslam." John said and look for Sophie. He saw her getting pick up by Punk and Ziggler and walk over to them.

"Are you okay sweetheart."

"I'm good." Sophie said and smiled but really she wasn't.

* * *

**Backstage Pass:**

"I'm here with Sophie and John Cena. Sophie how are you feeling after that spear from Roman." Renee asked

"How do you think I'm feeling? My ribs hurt like hell. Now if you excuse me I need to go see a doctor." Sophie said and left.

"John now that you have found your partners for Summerslam, how are you feeling going into Summerslam."

"I'm feeling great. My team is going to beat The Shield. We're going to win. We have too. I don't want them having Sophie." John said and suddenly he was attack by The Shield.

"Pick him up boys." Roman said. They pick John up and triple power bomb him through a table.

"Oh my god." Cole said

"Yeah baby. Believe in the shield John." Seth said and laugh. They put their fists out and stood over John.

"What does John and his team have to do to beat The Shield." Cole said

"I'm not sure Cole but they have to come up with something or Sophie will belong to The Shield."

* * *

What do you think?

R&amp;R PLEASE!

Sorry this chapter seems short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter. Enjoy!**

**By the way my version of this story is R not PG 13 like WWE is now.**

Chapter Three: 

Raw Backstage:

"Move out of my way." Sophie said as she ran towards John locker room. She rushed right inside and saw that John was getting look at.

"Are you okay. I heard what happen."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure." she asked, touching his face.

"I'm alright." he said

"I can't believe those idiots did this to you." she said tearing up.

"Hey, I'm fine Sophie." He said, touching her face.

"When is this all going to end?" she asked

"It will all end when me, Dolph and Punk kick their asses at Summerslam." John said

"I was really worry about you." she said

"Hey I'm fine okay." he said, touching her face. Sophie look up into his eyes and smiled. John lean in and kiss Sophie on the lips. The fans were cheering loud.

"Oh wow I didn't see that coming." Cole said

"Are you nuts I knew that was coming a mild away." JBL said. John and Sophie pulled away and catch their breath. Sophie was fluster and giggled all of sudden.

"What are you giggling about?" John asked

"I'm just wondering why you kiss me."

"Isn't it obvious. I like you Sophie." John said

"I like you too." she said and hug him, "Please promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll win at Summerslam."

"I promise."

* * *

**Thursday Night Smackdown : **

"Did you see his face when we triple power bomb his ass." Dean said, laughing with Seth and Roman

"Yeah he look so terrified." Seth said

"Boys heads up." Roman said. Triple H and Stephanie walked up to them and smiled.

"Great job boys. It was really great seeing John be put in his place." Triple H said

"That fool doesn't have a chance at Summerslam." Roman said

"Yeah but there's also Punk and Dolph we need to worry about." Seth said.

"Let me and Hunter take care of that." Stephanie said and walked off with Hunter.

"Let's get ready for our match boys." Roman said but suddenly Sophie walked up to them and suddenly got in their face.

"Who the hell do you think you are." she yelled. The fans cheer and Dean and Seth were about to attack her.

"Relax guys." he said, stopping them.

"This doesn't look good King." JBL said

"Nothing looks good when The Shield is involved." King said

"You three are cowards. Hiding behind The Authority. Why do you listen to them huh?"

"Because we can sweetheart."

"I thought you don't take orders from no one. You guys aren't the hounds of justice, more like a bunch of little pussies." she said, making the crowd cheer.

"You know what sweetheart, I'd worry about you're boyfriend losing at Summerslam, cause when we win, you'll be ours."

"I will never be yours. I will never join you." Sophie said and was about to walk away but Roman grab her, turning her around to face him.

"I saw you kissing John. I bet I'm a better kisser then him." Roman said, smirking. He was about to kiss Sophie but she stop him by slapping his face.

"Don't you even try to kiss me." she said

"Whatever princess, come on boys." Roman said as they walked away.

* * *

Later on backstage, John went looking for Sophie. When he found her she was crying.

"Hey beautiful. Why are you crying."

"I'm so scare John."

"Scare about what?"

"That we might lose. I don't want to be apart of the shield. They scare me."

"Hey nothing is going to happen to you. Me, Punk and Dolph got this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Cena." Hunter said, as him, Stephanie and The Shield walked up to them. John got up and push Sophie behind him.

"Oh how cute, trying to protect your girlfriend." Stephanie said

"What do you guys want?" John asked

"Well we figure seeing were in charge here, I thought we change the stipualtion in you're match at summerslam."

"What are you talking about."

"Well instead of a three on three tag team match, it's going to be The Shield vs John Cena instead."

"What? You can't do this." Sophie said

"Well we just did. Have a great day." Hunter said, laughing as he walked away with Stephanie and The Shield.

"This is insane." Sophie said

"Their just doing this cause of me." John said and turned around to look at her, "I promise I will win. I will fight. They might knock me down but I will keep getting up."

"I know you can do that want to know why."

"Why?" he asked

"Because I have faith in you." she said and kissed him.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short i'll make sure the next chapter is longer.

R&amp;R Please!


End file.
